


Cat Piss

by moomoocentralfest



Series: Girl Crush Fest Round 1 (2018) [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, side wheesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoocentralfest/pseuds/moomoocentralfest
Summary: Solar and Moonbyul are rival store owners from across the street. Solar owns a flower cafe, while Moonbyul owns a cat cafe. Out of sheer coincidence, Moonbyul's cafe steals a lot of Solar's customers, and Solar will not have it!





	Cat Piss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cat Piss  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Prompt: [#8]  
> Pairing(s): moonsun, side wheesa  
> Warnings (if any): swearing  
> Author's Note: Hello! This fic is dedicated to two people. Firstly, to thehistorynut19 on tumblr because I promised them an ot4 mamamoo ff 3 years ago, and never wrote it. Hope this suffices. The second person I'd like to dedicate this to is my s/o, who edited this fic for me without judgement and helped make it better for you guys. I hope you all enjoy!

With a click of a key and a woosh of a door, a heavenly aroma reached Solar’s nose. As her lights flickered on, she made her way through the jungle of flowers, taking chairs off tables and humming a classical tune. Once she reached the counter, she made her way behind it and into the back room where she kept her gardening tools. Today, all she needed was her watering can. After filling it up, she made her first trip to the nearest flowers. Naturally, she had to return to behind the counter to continually refill her watering can as she continued her rounds, coming ever closer towards the front entryway--but she didn’t mind. She loved her flowers, and if these continuous trips between the flower pots and their water source meant that they would stay alive and vibrant, she couldn’t give two shits about it work it entailed. Eventually, she made it to the flowers by the door. Once she finished watering them, she flipped the sign on the door so that “Open” faced outward. 

She’d been opening earlier these days, trying to get more customers. Ever since the cat cafe opened across the street, fewer people came to her own floral cafe.  _ Speak of the devil,  _ Solar thought- the owner was walking towards their own cafe door now, stopping briefly to remove a keychain from her handbag. Solar curled her lip into a snarl. How dare that woman open a cafe RIGHT ACROSS from hers and steal all her business! The cats weren’t even that cute. She didn’t understand, especially because initially, she assumed there had to be a large amount of loyal customers that she had, in addition to ones that didn’t go to the enemy cafe by default because of allergies. Alas, it seemed no one in their small town was allergic to cats because everyone seemed to be going to to cat cafe nowadays. Even those few customers who still attended her own shop, she would hear rave about the cafe across the street. Everyone but Solar seemed to love it. She hadn’t even been to the enemy cafe, but she didn’t need to know that she despised it--whether out of spite or not, she didn’t care.

Seeing that new owner so early in the morning soiled her previously sunny disposition. Solar was convinced she was opening her store earlier to steal what customers she got at this time of day. She didn’t realize she was staring until the woman across the street awkwardly waved at her in her doorway. Huffing and blushing, Solar turned away and marched deeper into her store to put on a pot of water. 

 

Solar didn’t get very many customers that day, but that was okay with her because she was plotting what she was going to say when she finally confronted that evil store owner. 

The only customers that made an impact and managed to cheer her up for a short while were Hwasa and Wheein. They were close friends of hers and had been there for her and her shop for many, many years. The dynamic duo came every day around tea time to spend it with each other when they got off of work. Solar could see how in love they secretly were with each other, but neither one seemed willing to admit it. 

“The park is blooming right now, Solar! You should really close up early today and come see it with us sometime. I know you’d enjoy it!” Wheein exclaimed brightly.

Hwasa giggled at her cuteness and turned to Solar, “Yeah, really you should! You’ve seemed tense these days- I think some wild flowers would cheer you up!”

Solar shook her head, her blond hair billowing around her. “You guys know I can’t--not with that no-good enemy cafe stealing all my customers. I need to stay open as much as possible so that  I can attract more customers and keep my bills paid.”

Wheein rolled her eyes, “I bet you haven’t even talked to the owner have you?”

“No, why would I talk to the enemy? You haven’t, have you?” Solar threw back in a huff.

“Actually,” Hwasa butt in, “We have. We tried out the food this past Saturday.” 

Solar shot glares at the two. “What?” Hwasa protested, gesturing at Wheein with a faux-accusatory finger. “This one can’t help but try to pet every cat she sees. We just couldn’t ignore this latest opportunity!”

“Plus, we wanted to scope out the competition for you!” Wheein interjected. Solar’s glare softened for a moment.

“...Aaaand it just so happens ‘the competition’ is really cute and definitely your type!” Solar’s blush matched the fire in her eyes at this moment.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You’re just trying to find a way to get me to forget about the business I’m losing to her! Besides, she’s not my type!” Solar threw her hands around in frustration and marched towards the counter.

Hwasa’s words stopped her in her tracks, “So you have seen her before? Were you spying?” She teased.

Solar whipped around, “Yes but only to confirm my suspicions!”

Wheein held back a laugh, “What suspicions?”

“That, uh, that she’s, um, a, a- NO GOOD  uh, CAT PISS LICKER who, uh, STEALS OTHER PEOPLE’S CUSTOMERS for, uh, FUN WITHOUT SHAME!” Solar screeched. Wheein and Hwasa could not contain their giggles any longer. “STOP LAUGHING AT ME!”

Hwasa just managed to compose herself as Wheein giggles and managed to snort out, “Sorry, it’s just- your insult was amazingly unreal”.

“Okay, whatever,” Solar muttered through gritted teeth, and with that, she continued with her day of work... or lack thereof. Only two more customers visited her shop that evening.

 

As she was closing shop, it just so happened that the enemy boss was doing so as well. A wave of frustration that had been building up the whole day washed over her, and she stormed across the street, paying no heed to traffic, only to the shopkeeper who was the source of her sour mood. Solar took in her wide eyes and spat, “I know what you’re doing!” She jabbed a finger into her soft chest, “You’re purposefully having the same shop times as me to steal all my customers! Well, I. am. NOT. having it missy!” She jabbed her finger once more before marching down the street. She heard her nemesis mutter a “What the hell…?” Before she turned the corner, making her way home.

  
  


Moonbyul typically never let anything bother her. Somehow though, that cute little flower cafe owner from across the street bothered her--not quite her, but her words. Moonbyul was in no way trying to steal her customers; she was just trying to make a decent living in the town she recently moved to, nothing more.

She sighed as she stepped through her apartment door, putting groceries immediately down inside and returning to the hallway, closing her door--she needed some fresh air to think. Making her way to the stairs down the hall, Moonbyul climbed the stairs to the roof of the building. 

She was not alone on the roof. Unbeknownst to Moonbyul, her rooftop sanctuary had been invaded by her cute-yet-intimidating business rival.

Moonbyul walked towards the edge and surveyed the view, not realizing she had company until a pouty, disapproving voice spoke out behind her.

“Owner of Cat Piss Cafe, you better not be planning to jump- just because you realized your numerous wrongdoings and can’t live with the guilt of stealing my customers,” said the flower girl as she walked up behind her.

Moonbyul turned around, startled and confused, seeing the flower cafe owner before her eyes, who continued to speak, “Live another day- oh, and how about not be open when I am. I appreciate the attempt as a form of flattery, but that’s not what I want out of you.”

“What exactly do you want out of me, then?” Moonbyul interjected.

Flower Girl blinked. “Wait- what do you mean?”

Moonbyul kept up her questioning. “Did you follow me home?”

Flower Girl recovered. “I should ask you the same question!”

With that, Flower Girl stalked towards the roof access door and left without a trace.

As soon as she left, four things clicked in Moonbyul’s mind:

 

  1. She’s really quite salty.
  2. Flower Girl is quite cute, even with that sour face.
  3. She thought, or hoped, Moonbyul was really gonna jump to her death.
  4. They shared the same apartment complex (What a coincidence).



 

Moonbyul shook her head and in that moment, formed a plan to get to know this wild flower- for her own safety, of course.

 

The next day, Solar noticed the Cat Piss Shop was still closed, and it was already noon. Due to this blessing, she had received tons more customers; she was both elated and exhausted, having grown accustomed to less customers. A few hours later, it was a half hour to closing, and the customers in the shop had dwindled to none, finishing their drinks and perusing the  _ flora _ on the way out. She took advantage of this ounce of rest to start cleaning the shop, starting with the counter. While she wasn’t looking, she heard the bell ring, signaling that another human had decided to visit her cafe.

Solar hadn’t lifted her head to look because she was scrubbing a particularly dirty spot on the counter--a  _ certain couple _ had spilled their drink earlier and she was only now properly cleaning it up. She, however, snapped her head up at  the voice of her customer as it reached her ears, “So, what’s your favorite flower?” The sight of the cat lady before her made her recoil back and almost hiss like the very cats she despised (she didn’t because then she might be associated with this despicable cat lady).

Solar, shocked at the sudden and unanticipated appearance of her competition, was just able to think of a snappy response, “Well…. It changes from time to time… Currently, my favorite are chrysanthemums because… they’re beautiful and they are a symbol of death, which is what your status almost was yesterday… if I hadn’t stepped in”.

Moonbyul’s face was oddly still as she processed what Solar said, then laughter overcame her body and she curled over, chortling. 

“What?” Solar asked confused, “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s just that..” Moonbyul sucked in breath and composed herself, smoothing herself, “Even though I know you’re trying to be awful to me because you feel threatened, you’re still awfully cute. It’s really amazing.”

Solar was offended. “Um, excuse you, I do not feel threatened. All I do is speak truth and facts,” she spat hotly.

A smirk graced Moonbyul’s face as she slid closer, placing a forearm on the counter and leaning in. “Well… if you’re not threatened… Care to go on a date with me?”

In that instance, Solar’s mind short-circuited, and she jerked back in surprise. Of all the things for a customer-stealing, competitive, cat loving “You smell like cat piss! Well, not you, your cafe, but-”.

Moonbyul leaned back, “I’ll take that as a yes,” she chuckled. “I’ll be waiting outside your store for you so that you can compose yourself.” She turned her back and walked into the flower jungle, the bell at the door signalling that Solar was once again, alone now.

It was now Solar’s turn to say, “What the hell…?”

Huh.

She never even got her name.

That was weird.

Screw it, why not? 

Solar walked through the flowers towards the door, flipping the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’, closing the shop up early. One small step for Solar, one giant leap for Solar-kind.  _ And if it doesn’t work,  _ Solar thought mischievously,  _ maybe I can find a way to shut down her cafe. _

 

The End


End file.
